The Maid and the Master
by BoldDaring
Summary: He found her in the cold- alone and giving up. He didn't know why he helped her, why he brought her home or why he felt the need to protect her from the world. But he knew he would continue with her and she would continue with him. She had no choice but to accept his offer, but she never counted on what followed. Afterall, how could there be love between the maid and the master?
1. The Cold & The Warmth

**Hello people! This is my very first fanfic! Can I get a round of applause? (Cricket chirps) Ehh... maybe not... **

**Anyway this fanfic is based loosely on the Little Match Girl by Hans Christian Andersen. I plan on making it a chapter fic but if it looks better as a one- shot I'm obliged to leave it this way. So without further ado...On with the reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maid- sama.**

* * *

><p>She hugged her body closer to herself as the sharp wind blew her hair into a frenzy. On the bleak street- side in the roar of the wind she could do little to make her hoarse voice heard.<p>

"Matchsticks...tuppence a pack..." she tried to speak louder when a kindly faced middle- aged woman with a young lad chanced by.

Although she loathed it with every part of her being, right now pity was her only real hope. But the woman simply huffed at her and shooed her away from the boy muttering under her breath about being hassled in such weather. The girl sighed in frustration. She took up her previous position by a closed bakery store. The moon shone down through a gap in the dark clouds and she was suddenly aware of the lack of people on the busy street. It was late. But she would not return home.

"_I can't go back again with nothing... Mother and Suzuna... I can't bare the disappointment on their faces..._

The biting wind continued to play with her raven locks, but she was far from caring right now. The rags she was dressed in did little to protect her from the harshness of the winter. Her hazel eyes scanned the dark streets for people but found no luck. Her breathing came out ragged as the wind suddenly picked up speed and her body shivered violently. She scanned her hands. the once porcelain skin was now blue. The bones were prominent and skin seemed to be stretched as if, somewhere along the way, Mother Nature forgot she needed more. And she was sure the rest of the her body was in very much the same condition. Quickly placing her sole means of livelihood- the matchsticks- in her lap she rubbed her hand together furiously in a futile attempt to keep herself warm.

_No good... I'm just wasting my energy. It's too cold._

She shuffled backwards to seek further refuge in the light piece of shelter the bakery roof provided. The wind continued to howl now accompanied by white flakes that pierced her skin as it came into contact with it.

_Nobody in their right minds would be out in this weather._

She laughed sadistically at the thought. Her mind wandered to the streets. No one was there in the expanse of blackness. And for the first time in her short yet, arduous life of 18 years, Misaki Ayuzawa realized how cold it really was. Not the weather of course, but the world. She felt this cold seeping deeper into her than the snow ever could. It clung to her very soul and left her in hopelessness and despair. In this world, people who live solely for themselves find warmth yet those willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of others, found themselves in eternal frost.

_That's reality Misaki. Just face it._

With these thoughts swirling in her head, she slowly began losing consciousness yet found herself smiling softly. Because she knew this was how she would finally escape reality...She would be freed from her load. And free from the cold. She let her eyes flutter close, a gentle smile touched her lips as she decided death was always better when embraced...

* * *

><p>He left the small cafe earlier than usual when the darkening clouds sent ominous warning of worse to come. As the bell softly chimed, signalling his departure, the frozen air of the busy main street greeted him. Already, people were in a rush to get to the safety of their homes as the wind became fiercer but he continued on at a leisurely pace. He had asked specifically today to be left to return on his own. He didn't know why. But the masochist in him enjoyed the feel of the sub- zero temperatures against his bare skin (though he hardly felt it with all the extra layers protecting him) and the thrill it provided reminded him of something- the simple fact that he was alive.<p>

Usually, he didn't have the privilage to acknowledge that. He felt like a ghost simply going through the motions of a life that his manipulative family had designed for him. He was a puppet- moulded into anything that took the fancy of his masters. He was a chess piece used to gain what the other less... capable... relatives of his could not reach out to. He was alive, but only, he felt, just breathing.

Yet the way the howl of the wind sent his heart beating faster reminded him that he was very much alive and healthy. His gloved hands reached up to pull his woollen hat further down to cover the last strands of blond peeping out. His emerald eyes stared only ahead, an expressionless veil on his face as the empty streets warped into a dark and eerie dessert that stretching out and beyond, reminding him of how slow it really was to walk all the way back to his manor.

_No one would be out in this kind of weather._

He was glad though since that meant he could enjoy the winter frost more on his own. But suddenly he was overcome by a sensation in his heart. It continued to penetrate deep within him until he felt empty and hollow. And for the first time in Takumi Usui's miserable existence of 19 years he realized just how lonely life really was. Up till now it had just been an acceptance of fate. People were monsters, waiting silently until your downfall to exploit your loss and create for themselves a better position to gather and accumulate even more materialistic wealth ultimately of no value. There was no such thing as mercy. As empathy. As love. That he knew. But standing in the street with no one around and the desolation ever- present in his heart made him realize he would never be free. He would forever be monopolized and would never learn to live as a normal person.

_It's called reality, Takumi. Just get over it. _He was irritated at himself for wallowing in that kind of self- pity.

Of course it had to be like this. He had accepted it already. There was no use fighting it.

He braced himself for the next onslaught of the storm when his eyes suddenly landed on... a figure? In this weather? He had to be imagining things. What could she- because his sharp sight allowed him to identify even during the torential storm that this was indeed a female- be doing outside at this ungodly hour during a storm like this? He moved closer to see more clearly. The tracks he made in the now ankle- deep snow were almost covered completely by the time he reached her.

The light from a lamp- post somewhere in the distance was just enough to make her out. The girl before him was probably no more than a couple of years younger than him. The wind was throwing her jet black hair out in all directions and her head rested against the window as her limp body was attacked by the wind. Just barely protected by the small shelter of the roof, snow was piling slowly on her still shape. She reminded him, quite unexpectedly, of a fallen angel that had lost in a great battle but, despite that, felt content. Maybe it was just him, but it almost seemed as if, even in her near- death situation, she was trying to defy reality. As if death was useful to her somehow and she was in fact, gaining something by leaving the world of her troubles. He couldn't help but smirk. But it quickly turned into a frown when he saw the unnatural shade of blue coloring her lips and paled skin. Her hands too, were a similar shade.

His eyes trace lower to her lap when he noticed them- small packets of matches. She was a matchstick girl. And she was so determined to sell something she came here on the busiest street of the town knowing full well how cold it got in this particular area when the temperature dropped- everyone near here knew that. So (if it wasn't obvious already) he could now confirm that she was a peasant... Usually he'd leave now, pretending he hadn't seen anything because there was never any use helping people who would later only try to win his favour because of his status. He had decided that already, the life of solitude much more appealing than being used by people who ranked both below and above him.

Yet, something about this girl kept him glued. He couldn't quite put a name on it. But there was something about her that made him want to continue staring at her, just stay there forever, gazing at her slight frame. Wait, was he really going to just stand there gawping as she breathed her last? Surely he couldn't simply leave her there to die?

All at once, as if possessed, he scooped the slender female into his arms. He wasn't at all surprised by how light she was- considering her weakened state. Gently, he stood up, ensuring his hold on her was not too firm nor loose lest she should fall. She felt so fragile in his arms, so delicate. And so very cold. He unconsciously tightened his grip hoping to give her at least a little warmth before she succumbed to the chill. With new found vigour and reason, he made his way back to his manor at a much faster rate than before, not feeling the burden of her weight as anything to hold him down. Because he had already decided that for once, he would disregard his contempt for humanity and do something amiable even if he hadn't the foggiest notion of who this woman was.

But one thing was clear in his mind, he wouldn't let the cold overcome her. He would keep her warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I'm really nervous about uploading this... anyway please do review cuz I'm new and I'd love any advice by experienced writers (or fellow enthusiastic beginners!) I also wanna know if the events don't flow or seem too mechanical. That's really something I'm worrying about lately... Anyhow - R&amp;R! <strong>

**See you soon...maybe ;)**

**~Maya- chan~**


	2. Nightmares

**I'm back with another chapter! I'm over the moon right now because the first chapter has done way better than I expected and all those who reviewed, favourited or followed really made my day :)**

**And a big virtual hug to: Guest, ****InnerFlame98, Tsuray, StarElsie, Anime Expert of Cute, Lily Fenton Phantom and An Elegant Chaos ****who all reviewed in the first few days when my nerves about whether or not I should have published this were killing me. This chapter is dedicated to you guys ;) **

**Oh yeah, I changed the summary because I decided to change some stuff in the storyline. Originally, it was darker themed but I thought it wouldn't go well with the first chap so I re- did the summary, mixed up the characters and voici! The result is below ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Her eyes snap open. Her mind is baffled and slow to grasp what is going on around her. Her eyes widen. She's in her old room in their cottage. The bed at the side of the room, the door out into the hall opposing it. Not much furniture but a wooden table and chair lay off in the corner near the window which sun is shining through. Yes, this is definetly her old room. She sits up, confusion evident on her face. She looks to her left. But she's startled greatly to see an all too familiar set of eyes glancing at her. She shakes her head but it's true; there's no mistaking the chocolate brown eyes and matte brown hair. <em>

_"F...Father?" her world is spinning as she takes in the form of the middle- aged man that disappeared from her life so many moons ago. _

_He looks just the same, tall and lean though his face is weathered with age and he looks less muscular. She wonders if he's been eating properly. But then she notices the look on his face. Is it...worry?_

_"Father, what's wrong?" she asks, curiosity bettering her fear of finding out._

_He just shakes his head slowly, not making eye contact._

_"Father, tell me please!" she is even more scared now than before. He had never refused to answer her before. _

_That just meant whatever it was bothering him was even more serious than she thought and she couldn't shake the growing sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. He turns to look at her. She gasps. His eyes. There is no light in them. They're blank, distant, uncaring._

_"Your mother..." he begins but trails off again, his gaze wandering to the window._

_Misaki feels the wave of panic rush through her as her entire body freezes. Her heart beats infinetly faster. In the deafening silence, it's almost audible._

_"What happened to Mother? Tell me!" she's almost yelling now._

_"She died Misaki. You didn't protect her." His accusatory glare bores into her._

_"No...No this can't be happening. It's not my fault...no. Please. Don't blame me. I...I tried, I swear!..." but before she can say any more, she feels herself suddenly detached. Like she's being lured away. Her eyes close as the darkness befalls her once more._

* * *

><p>The girl was having a nightmare. That much he was aware of. Her unrest and occassional whimper justified the fact. He sat next to her, the bowl of steaming hot soup in his hands. He placed it gently on the chest- of- drawers next to the bed she'd been occupying for the past three days.<p>

"No..." she mumbled in her sleep.

She suddenly started thrashing out wildly. He became uneasy. Something was definetly bothering her in her dream but he didn't know what or how to make it stop. He felt helpless as she continued flailing.

"No...It's not my fault!" She was yelling now and her entire body was shivering violently.

Unable to sit quietly anymore, Takumi did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering soft reassurances in her ear. He didn't have a clue what was causing him to be so forward. But he didn't want to hear the pain in her voice anymore. He wanted her to be at ease.

Misaki's eyes opened very slightly, but she regretted it immediately when she felt them sting and so she snapped them shut. She felt the softness of an unfamiliar bed beneath her. She could feel the comfort of unfamiliar clothes. And an unfamiliar warmth. Some one was whispering soothing words in her ears. She felt strong arms holding her, rubbing her back to calm her. She was layed back down after a few moments but suddenly she felt less sheltered without those secure arms around her.

She opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry. After blinking repeatedly, the image cleared. She saw next to her a man probably her age with blond hair uncombed yet, attractive, a powerful jaw, perfectly formed lips and well defined cheek bones. But it was only after roaming his face, when she found herself gazing into sparkling viridian eyes, that she really took in his dazzling features. And she was captivated. Those eyes reminded her so much of a lush field of grass. So fresh and calming. For awhile, she was content with simply staring into them. But she realized then, that she had no idea who this person was. Or why she was with him. In a bedroom. Flustered, she opened her mouth to speak but found nothing but a croak coming out. Only then did she realize how dry her throat was.

The man staring at her let out a soft chuckle.

"Don't talk yet. You've been asleep for several days. You haven't eaten anything and your cold has only just died down. If you exert yourself too much though, you might find yourself even worse off than before," his voice was deep and intoxicating to the point where all she could do was nod and agree. Still, she was frustrated that she was in such an awkward position and couldn't even ask him who he was or where he had brought her.

He turned to a chest- of- drawers next to him and held up a bowl. Very gently, he picked up the spoon and blew on the liquid he picked up with it. Holding it to her mouth, he waited patiently for her to taste it. Still staring at deeply into his eyes she sipped shyly. She could feel the soup running through her system, warming her entire body. Without her consent, her stomach rumbled for more. A pink blush grew on her cheeks. He couldn't help but find it adorable. Chuckling again, he repeated the process until she had downed the whole bowl. By now, her eyelids began to feel heavy. She fought to keep them open long enough to at least find out where she was. But he reached out and closed both her eyes with the touch of his finger.

"Sleep," he instructed and although she was annoyed that he kept telling her what to do, exhaustion won her over and she nodded submissively before closing her eyes and allowing herself to rest.

Takumi smiled at the girl. Here he was nursing her for three days yet still, he didn't even know her name. But seeing those large amber eyes staring at him, he felt like she was looking into his soul. And when he in turn stared into hers, he was positive that he would never regret his decision to save her, no matter who she may be. He would hold onto her.

"You're safe here with me..." he smiled to himself, deeply contented.

* * *

><p>After that brief encounter, she would fall in and out of sleep frequently. Her sleep was usually deep and troubled and often she'd wake up to the sound of her own sobbing. She would never remember what these nightmares were about, but they'd leave her paralyzed and breathing heavily.<p>

He was almost always there next to her. Occasionally, he had a bowl of soup or something else easy for her to eat but most of the time, he was just sitting there- observing her. When the restlessness got too out of hand, he'd hug her just like the first time. And also like the first time, she'd feel relaxed in his embrace. His presence reassured her and she'd find herself drifting back once more.

The very last of her dreams was obscure. There were events of her life in no particular order flashing by. She saw herself with her parents planting a sapling in the garden. She saw Suzuna, her grey eyes and emotionless expression somewhat close to happiness as she gave her little sister her thirteenth birthday gift. She saw the Sakura tree sprouting and herself running to tell her parents the news. Her first day attending the local schoolhouse, back when they could afford for her to go. Her first visit to the market by the sea which sent goods to foreign lands she had never seen. Helping the distressed teachers in the schoolhouse with the younger children. Talking with her best friends Sakura and Shizuko.

And then things got ugly. Her parents first row (the first she witnessed anyway). Coming home to her mother crying. Her Father slapping her Mother. Leaving her school because she had to help feed her Mother and sister. Her Father coming home drunk. And then, that fated day that changed her life. She saw his sharp eyes as he told her of what he planned to do. She remembered screaming at him not to, begging him, pleading with him. She saw the action she took that would change her future forever. The look of horror as she realised what she'd done. Then there was a blood- curdling scream from her Mother as she walked in.

Misaki woke with a start. She sat up straight. For a second, she thought she had forgotten how to breath. Then, all her breath came at once, leaving her panting heavily. Her heart continued pounding. Her head was throbbing. Hair stuck to her face as sweat drenched her body.

A door knob turned. Her head turned to the right, afraid of who the intruder may be.

A woman with shoulder- length silky blue hair and large, innocent blue eyes of almost the same shade walked in promptly. She was wearing a dress that stopped just above her knees in navy blue with white puffed out sleeves and a frilly apron. The corset of her dress was decorated in strings and ribbons, tied at the back in a large bow. The woollen white knee- high socks she wore kept her legs warm in her frilly ensemble. She was a maid.

Her eyes brightened at the sight of Misaki sitting in the bed.

"You're finally awake! I'm so glad your alright. You had us all so worried," she smiled kindly at her.

Misaki's voice was still hoarse and there was a burning sensation at the back of her throat but she would not let the oppurtunity pass to finally ask the question that had been on her mind for so long now.

"Wh.. Where am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finito! Yeah, I know it's pretty slow- moving but I had to introduce Misaki's background and this was the best way. It might be a little confusing now, but it becomes clearer in later chapters. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review- it only takes a couple of seconds but I'd love to know what's good not good about this chapter. **

**The next chapter is sitll a little unclear to me but I've already started drafting it so hopefully, it'll be up soon. Till then, thanks for reading!**

**~Maya- chan~**


	3. Awakening

**Wow, I've been reviewing other authors stories but i never knew how good it felt to get reviews yourself till now! Thank you to those who reviewed in chapter two. And a big thank you to those who reviewed both my first chapters :) Your support is wha****t forced me to publish this chapter before starting my homework XD**

**This one gave me some issues because I just didn't know how to keep up the momentum. Because of that, it's longer the other two. Sorry if it's a little bit boring but I actually had fun writing it so maybe you guys will like it too?**

* * *

><p>The woman with the blue hair smiled sweetly.<p>

"You're in a manor in the outskirts of town. The Master took you in and nursed you back to health," her eyes glowed as she mentioned her Master and she seemed suddenly so child- like in her happiness.

"You're lucky you know. Master never takes in strangers. But he brought you here and insisted that he tend to your cold himself. He even cooked for you! But first I had to change you out of your clothes and into something more suitable. It gets dreadfully colder by the day, you know. Oh, but how the Master worried about you," now she was off in a day- dream, her eyes glazed over as her thoughts wandered about things Misaki didn't understand.

She was grateful for the gown though. It was a light brown colour with a hem decorated in colourful beads. The sleeves hugged her arm comfortingly and she relished in the wonderful feeling of warmth it provided her with. She wished she could remember the Master this woman was referring to, but her thoughts were scrambled and she could only recall bits and pieces from her time asleep.

She took this oppurtunity to study the room. She was sorrounded by rich shades of red, cream, pea green and gold. The walls and floors were lavishly decorated and the designs were so intricate one had to squint to notice each and every detail. The walls were covered in tapestries of equal beauty. The ornately carved table and chair in the far side of the room had a small vase as decoration and there was a cupboard by her left and two chestnut coloured chest- of- drawers on either side of the bed. The bed, she thought, was definetly the main attraction. It was so soft she nearly drowned in the covers and the soft mattress lured you away to the world of sleep with ease.

At this point, the woman had stopped day- dreaming and seemed to be taking in Misaki's form. She was overjoyed at the improvement. The girl looked a mess when the Master first brought her to the house. They had all set about fixing a guest bedroom for her, thought's buzzing with curiosity at their Master's sudden act of kindness to a complete stranger. She remembered the girls pale skin and blue lips. And how her skin clung to her bones. Now, though, her form began to fill out as it properly should (though she still looked rather weak), her lips were a natural pink, her cheeks slightly rosy and her amber eyes full of life. Even though she was still recovering, she looked positively charming as she admired the room. Yes, the woman was very glad the Master had brought her here.

Misaki felt suddenly fresh. Although her thoughts were still a little jumbled, she felt she could at least find the energy to stand. She threw off the covers and jumped up. She felt her head spin lightly, but then felt the steady grasp of the woman helping her keep her balance. She smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you...Ma'am," Misaki tried not to forget her manners.

"Oh, don't call me that, it makes me feel a hundred years old. Call me Satsuki."

Misaki smiled. It was hard to tell that before her was a woman, so young and cheerful she looked when happy.

"I'm Misaki. Misaki Ayuzawa," she decided to introduce herself.

"What a beautiful name, Misa- chan," Satsuki christened her, her smile brightening further. Her calm and caring demeanour- quite suddenly- reminded Misaki of her Mother.

And just like that, her senses returned. She was in a strangers home. For how long? How did he bring her here? _Why_ did he bring her here? What about Mother and Suzuna? How were they? What were they doing? How were they managing without her? The questions continued to attack her mind and suddenly she felt the need to sit down again. She sat on the bed, holding her head in pain, hardly noticing Satsuki's voice, asking her if she was alright.

"Ah, how ignorant of me! Of course you can't be alright after being out cold like that for almost two weeks now."

Misaki's eyes widened. _Two weeks!?_

As if sensing her alarm, Satsuki decided it was time to explain things a little more clearly. The Master had been out on his evening stroll. Although normally, he would be accompanied by his footman, that day he had decided to go alone. He had also informed them that he would return home later than usual. They couldn't argue. But they were all worried when the snow started to fall and panic- stricken when it developed into a strong storm. They were considering going out after the Master when he arrived at the door, covered in snow, carrying a sickly girl in his arms.

"Naturally, we were all terribly worried about you dear," Satsuki explained to her.

The Master had immediately sent orders for a spare room to be lent to the girl and had sent Satsuki in to give her a spare change of warm clothes.

Here, Misaki was very grateful that there were maids in the house or else the outcome of the situation could have been extremely inappropriate.

And for the next two weeks, the Master had slowly nurtured her back to health. He always made her soup himself- he said he was the only one who knew how much nutrients she should be taking in to recover. And he would watch over her in case she woke from her sleep. But just yesterday, he was summoned by his grandfather and had to return to his family home in another part of England Misaki had never heard of before.

"And before he left, he instructed me to take perfectly good care of you and if you were to awaken, we should keep you here well fed and rested until his return," Satsuki chirped.

Misaki felt a knot tie itself neatly in her stomach. Alarm set over her.

"I...I can't stay. I have a family that's waiting for me. It's already been so long, I have to leave," she tried explaining all in one breath but she couldn't stop the feeling in her stomach from growing worse.

Satsuki's carefree aura suddenly turned sad and sympathetic. "I'm so sorry. But he had told me not to let you leave. We can't disobey our Master's orders."

Misaki felt her heart wrench. This was not what she had wanted. She did not want some man trying to play prince saving her and then forcing her to live in his home while he was away and her mother and sister were at home, starving, wondering where she was or if she was alright.

Then she felt another emotion- one she had grown accustomed to feeling over the years- wash over her. Guilt. She had stayed out in the snow, eagerly awaiting her own death because she had seen it as the only way to escape from all the desolation. But she had in the process, forgotten her mother and sister, relying on her to come back. She had nearly abandoned them. And if it weren't for that man- the Master Satskui- san was referring to- she would have perished out in the cold. And mother and Suzuna would surely have followed. It was because of this Master that she could now at least reassure herself that, sooner or later, she would see them again. She just prayed they were in good health.

"Alright then. I'll wait till the Master returns and thank him for his hospitality. I will return home afterwards," she agreed with quiet determination.

Satsuki's features brightened once more. "Wonderful! Well, then let's go!" she held Misaki by the hand and dragged her off the bed and out the door into a long hall, carpeted in red with occassional paintings of summer sceneries dotting the walls.

"Where are you taking me?" she marvelled at the power of the woman who was leading her along the hall like an unwilling puppy being forced on a walk by her owner.

"Everywhere!" was Satsuki's grand statement. Seeing the confusion on the girl's face, she elaborated "You see, the master may not return for several days. And it's very clear you have nothing else to wear." At this, Misaki blushed, but she knew that the woman meant no offense. She continued on genially to Misaki.

"So we're going to make you some new clothes!" Misaki's eyes widened.

"Oh no, I... I couldn't. I mean, I..." she continued to stutter out words but was cut short.

"I'm sorry, but this too was an order from the Master. We can't simply ignore it." Satsuki's grip on her hand loosened and she slowed to a stroll, as if enjoying taking her time. Misaki knew she couldn't argue. Whoever this Master was, he was clearly obeyed without qustion. But Misaki's thoughts wondered to something else the woman had said.

"We?" she repeated. Satsuki smiled.

"Yes. The other maids. I'm the head maid. I've served our Master for three years, since he was sixteen. All the other maids work under me. That's why it's my duty to take care of you," Misaki thought she could understand the pattern better now.

Satsuki went on chatting non- stop but Misaki felt her thoughts go adrift. She wondered who this Master was. And how she was going to express her gratitude for saving her. And not only that, but he had taken care of her in such a way that she could find herself a better job now than simply selling match sticks. She could really make something of herself with more strength in her body and maybe even earn enough money to keep Suzuna to the schoolhouse for a few more years so she was at least better educated than her older sister. What he had done for her was something profound that could help her change her future. It could not simply be repaid by a thank you.

She fretted. She couldn't give him anything in exchange for she had nothing to give. But she wanted to repay his generosity with something of use. She became frustrated, but was quickly brought back to reality when Satsuki looked at her, expectantly, as if awaiting an answer. She blushed, caught not paying attention.

"Um..I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Satsuki giggled. "I said I think you should meet the others now, don't you?" She then pointed to the grand stairs that had materialized to their left out of nowhere.

Misaki nodded, suddenly feeling panicked. She had never worried about what others thought of her, but suddenly she didn't know what to expect from the other maids who seemed to be used to living in luxury. Would they scoff at her? Look down upon her? Laugh at her for selling matchsticks and having to be treated as a guest in such a high- class place? The thought made her blood boil. It didn't matter what they thought of her. She was still proud that she tried to earn her living whereas other women would no doubt turn to more...dubious means. Even though she still felt butterflies, she resolved to keep her head held high.

The carpet on the stairs was deeper and softer than the one in the hall. Misaki noticed that the hall continued on in front of them, despite the giant staircase that lead downward. Satsuki explained

"Over there is the Master's bedroom and study. The maids do not enter there unless asked to or to bring the Master his meal if he chooses not to eat in the dining hall." Misaki only nodded.

When she looked ahead, she saw there was another hall, identical to this one which also a flight of wide stairs coming down to meet the ones they were descending in the middle. She began to realize that the manor was built in identical halves. Either side had the exact same features. She was sure the hall on the other side of the stairs was just as long and beautiful as the one she had passed now. Satsuki lead her down to where the two stairs intersected and joined to form a platform that had another set of wide stairs leading to an enormous hall decorated with cream coloured tiles and a crystal chandelier. There were large windows on either side that let in the sunlight, soft brown curtains tied to their side.

"This is where we hold the ballroom dances if ever Master decides to invite guests over. Though that doesn't happen very often because Master enjoys his privacy and doesn't socialize with the elite class. It is such a pity though because he's so young and could find a wonderfully talented girl for himself if he only let himself fall in love."

To this, Misaki listened intently. She began- much to her annoyance and distaste- to feel intrigued by this contradicting person. Here Satsuki- sama was saying he didn't socialize and enjoyed privacy, yet he had taken her home with him. She had also mentioned that he never took in strangers. And even so, here she was being treated like his family. Why had he saved her? What made her different from all the other people he didn't want to be near? She made a note to ask him when she finally met him.

She followed Satsuki to the back of the hall which lead to the rest of the manor and the kitchen where she said the other maids were preparing tea. Her thoughts were consumed only by the mystery that was the Master.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta dah! That's the third chapter finished. Can I get an applause? (Tomatoes thrown onstage) Eehhh, maybe not. I'm sorry if the progress is too slow but it'll still be awhile before our favourite couple meet. But since I'm new and trying my best, I'm sure you guys can overlook that :3<strong>

**Not only that, but I'm seriously stressing cuz of my exams starting in a few weeks. I really have to get full marks if I want to top my class this year. To wish me luck... How about reviewing?**

**I'd really like if this chapter reaches ten reviews...it might boost my morale and it might make me update faster...Just sayin'**

**~Maya- chan~**


	4. Libraries & Letters

**So I had this chapter written out and all was well until one time I logged in and ALL OF MY DOCUMENTS WERE DELETED! I swear I could kill right now because I also lost a one- shot I had written for Code Geass and various other doodles as well... Anyway, it took a couple more days to find my lost motivation after that incident but, after all that, here it is...**

**Oh yeah, because this was just written in a rush to cover for the lost original, there are probably quite a few mistakes. Although I try my best to proof- read, I'm waaay to annoyed at the moment to bother. Sorry in advance...**

* * *

><p>Misaki looked out into the frost- covered garden, deep in thought. The trees were all leafless and bare, covered by naught but the never ending snow. The flower beds between the trees were empty and showed no signs of life. The rest of the garden consisted of a lawn of grass and a fountain with a bench next to it. The morning dew made the atmosphere almost mystical. But Misaki's thoughts were elsewhere. It had been a week now since she had awoken from her sleep and begun her tedious job of waiting for the Master. How many more days would she have to wait?<p>

Erika entered the room behind her, holding a silver tray with Misaki's breakfast. Erika was one of the maids that worked in the manor. Her maroon- coloured mid- length hair reminded Misaki of a fruit she had seen before in the market- place when she was young but had been exported from the east, and so was much too expensive to even think about for her family. Much later, Misaki was to learn the fruit was called a pomegranate and later still, she would learn the taste was better than it's appearance.

Erika wore the same black and white attire as all the other maids (with the exception of Satsuki who wore a different uniform because she was in charge) consisting of a knee- length black dress with a white frilly apron and white corset with black laces tying it up. The sleeves were seperate from the rest of the dress and hung in layers off the shoulder. The outfit was complete with a frilly headband and choker. The fabric was thick enough to keep them from complaining.

Her tall and graceful figure walked in and placed the tray elegantly on the table. Misaki frowned.

"Erika- chan, I've told you, I don't have to be treated like this. I can eat at the kitchen and serve myself. I really don't need you to bring me this." Misaki found herself explaining yet again as she made her way into the room she had been occupying since she came to the manor (she had offered to stay in the servants quarters but it seemed to be out of the question for Satsuki). But the maid simply smiled and repeated the oft- used lines once more;

"I'm simply following my Masters orders to treat you as a guest. Guests don't eat in the kitchen, Misa- chan."

Misaki sighed in defeat. But inside, she was glowing. She didn't know why she had feared meeting these people. They were all so terribly kind and had never once mentioned anything about her class. But she didn't want to continue in this way. She didn't enjoy being served as if she was the mistress of the house. Day by day, her anxiety grew. When would the Master return so she could go home to her family?

Her lilac dress made of fine silk swirled as she turned from the balcony of her room- she hadn't seen it before since the entrance was covered by long curtains with gold designs on them. The dress was one of several the tailor Aoi had made. His snappy attitude had taken Misaki aback but after getting used to his remarks, she found herself enjoying the company of Satsuki's bold nephew. He lived close by in the town, in a modest house of his own.

"So what needs doing today Erika?" Misaki asked before attacking an egg on her plate. She had made it clear that she wouldn't be idle while she was there. Everyday, she helped a maid with some task that was easier done with two people. And although the maids disagreed to the proposal vehemently, they were forced to comply in the end when Misaki refused to sit still. Though no one ever mentioned it, they were always very glad for the help. The manor was of colossal proportion and- after regaining her strength- everyone was shocked to see that Misaki had more man- power in her right hand than the rest of them had combined. So they would allow her to help them in tasks that required more hands than available.

"Hmmm...well, Honoka- chan and Subaru- chan are going to clean the library and maybe they could use your assistance. Gon and Sayu will help me clean the rest of the house and Satsuki- san is going to the town for vegetables," Erika replied.

Misaki nodded. At the back of her mind, she wondered how large this manor was. She had already seen the ballroom, dining hall with it's long table stretching from one side of the room to the other and a similar chandelier as the one in the ballroom and kitchen area. She estimated that the size of her own cottage house was probably the same as that of the servants quarters and even then- just the maids quarters. The footmen (who had both gone with the Master on his trip) had a seperate area to the maids.

And now there was the library. She brightened at the prospect of spending time with books. Oh, how she loved them. To read and be taken to a world where her matters were not the issue- that was a way of escape from reality that she had always loved to indulge in. But after that _incident_, her school education stopped and she couldn't continue to read books or waste her hard- earned money on them. Only Suzuna had that privilege, and even so, at Misaki's own expense. So right now, to be sorrounded by books once more was a dream come true for her.

"I'll be off then, Erika- chan!" she stood abruptly and, after learning the location of the library, made her way down the hall and down the stairs. She took the door at the end of the ballroom to another wide hall and then made her way down till she reached a wall with giant double- doors made of a dark- colored wood she couldn't name. The brass handles had clearly just been polished. She stepped in.

"Honoka- chan? Subaru- chan? I'm here to help."

A cute blonde with with short- cut straight hair and deep brown eyes made her way out from behind a bookcase in the back of the library. She smiled at Misaki, happy to relieve some of her work load. She proceeded towards a mahogany table at the centre of the room with a large pile of books in her arms. She swayed a little, losing her footing. Before she could drop to the floor, Misaki was there, holding her up with one arm while catching the tower of books before it fell with the other.

"Honoka, is everything alright?" Another woman with seaweed colored hair and ocean- blue eyes covered by glasses made her way to the stairs from the floor above.

"Yes, Subaru. Thanks to Misa- chan, everything is fine," Honoka reassured. Subaru smiled as Misaki placed the books on the table with ease. She was definetly a great asset for them. She almost wished the Master spent a little longer with his family. It would be wonderful to know this girl with so much strength and intelligence, yet who sold match sticks. Indeed, Misaki was an interesting character.

With that, the cleaning commenced. It continued till well into the afternoon. By then, the floors had been swept and scrubbed, the furniture polished, the shelves cleared of books, cleaned, then replaced with books (which had been dusted) and the windows washed and sparkling. The three girls lay worn- out in the kitchen at a comfortable table on which the maids dined.

"I'm exhausted," Honoka complained.

"Well, don't forget, usually it takes us two days to clean the library. The bottom floor on one day and the top on another. And both days, we have to rely on Gon and Sayu to take our place to do the rest of the chores. And they can't come from the town every day so sometimes the cleaning is left for days at a time," Subaru pointed out.

"You're right Subaru. Thanks to Misaki, we did our work for tomorrow today. I don't remember the last time we finished cleaning ahead of schedule," Honoka became thoughtful.

"Well, I'm glad to help," Misaki blushed at their praise. They all dug in to the meal fixed for them by the chefs, Sen and Mochi. Misaki tried not to feel too disappointed that she had been so busy she hardly found time to glance at a cover, let alone read any of the interesting books in the library. She was glad that her help was appreciated though. It felt nice to be thought so highly of, even though she felt like a free- loader for being treated so kindly despite her class.

Their discussion was interrupted abruptly when a flustered Satsuki charged into the kitchen, nearly knocking down a pile of dishes to be washed by the faucet (yet another miraculous contraption Misaki had seen for the first time. Nobody in her village had taps. They all went to the well to get water). She was followed by dazed- looking Erika.

"The Master is returning!" Satsuki announced, holding up a letter and envelope in her right hand.

"He'll probably be here by tomorrow!" Everyone jumped off of their seats, and the kitchen transformed into to a close resemblance of the local bar in her village on Friday evening when a free pint was offered with each meal. Chairs were overturned, dishes were bumped into, leftovers covered the floor like a carpet and the air reeked of hysteria (but it might also have been the combination of lady perfume mixing with sweat.)

Misaki sat feeling quite out of place while the maids rushed around like headless chickens till Satsuki realized they weren't getting anywhere and calmed everyone down. After they were all seated, she proceeded to explain.

"The messenger arrived while I was on my return. We have much to do before he arrives," she set about giving everyone their chores to complete before the Master arrived home but once again, Misaki found herself unable to pay attention to the blunette.

He was coming back. She would see him properly for the first time. She knew she already had, but her memory failed her every time she tried to conjure his face. All she could recall was his startling emerald eyes. But she would finally come face- to- face with her saviour tomorrow. Her heart began thumping. What would she do? How would she address him? What could she say? But most importantly, how could she ever repay him? Up until now, she refused to think about these things when they crossed her mind- and they often did. But now it was only a matter of hours and the unanswered questions poured down with a vengeance.

She closed her eyes and envisioned those orbs anew. The clarity with which they shone. The kindess they carried across. The gentle atmosphere they would create. And in the commotion that was the kitchen, Misaki Ayuzawa found herself at peace. The one thought on her mind was rivalled by no other.

_"I'll finally see those eyes again."_

* * *

><p>In a carriage pulled by two horses, accompanied by two men, a pair of unexpressive emerald eyes observed the passing countryside on a snow- piled road leading to his home. Though his face showed no signs of distress, it did not reflect the grief he felt from within. How could he dodge this one? Was his freedom really worth that much? He scoffed at the thought. It wasn't really freedom at all. Just a swap of who controlled him. But it didn't matter what his thoughts were. The arrangement had already been set in motion. It was only a matter of time now.<p>

His thoughts wondered to home. And to _her. _It would not be the first time since he had left that he would think about that ebony colored hair. The fragile body against his own as he carried her through the streets. The fiery hazel eyes. He knew, if Satsuki had continued the same routine he had left for her, that the girl would be awake and healthy by now- waiting for him.

He imagined what it would be like to be the subject of her gaze again. He imagined that fire ablaze, making him feel so warm and peaceful. He thought about how much he wished there was a name to match the thought of her in his head. And for the first time since he had left, he smiled.

_"I'll finally learn her name."_

* * *

><p><strong>I had such a hard time thinking of the ending. Sorry if it sucks...<strong>

**In the next chapter, Misaki and Takumi will finally meet (when the both of them are fully conscious of course XD) and things will start to get off the ground. **

**How about a review to celebrate? If I get enough, I'll post the next chapter before my exams are over. Otherwise, you guys have to wait until I've finished all my exams for the next update (I know, I'm mean :p)**

**~Maya- chan~**


	5. Obligations

**SO MANY KIND REVIEWS :O THANKS EVERYBODY!**

**I've decided I'll try and answer back to my reviewers because you guys deserve a response.**

**Tsuray ~ Thanks for your continuous support! As per your request, I tried to make this chapter long and I'm planning on making the rest of the chapters from here on out longer too. But up till now, I thought if I added too many details people would find it boring so I sort of stuck to simplifying. I'm glad to see that that's not the case though. **

**Rebekah **** ~ Thanks for understanding ;) Exams really are the worst... but I actually don't mind studying all that much anymore. As for your question, Your version of Usui is a little off from what I had planned ... you'll see yourself what I mean...**

**StarElsie**** ~ Thank you for reviewing all my chapters to date! Your reviews bring a big smile :) **

**LilyPhantomFenton**** ~ Thanks for all your kind words. I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter.**

**Canichan001**** ~ Arigato for your review! It was really sweet and it's relieving to know that some one out there liked the ending. I just sorta lost my flow at the end and didn't really know what to say. I hope you continue to enjoy reading the rest of the chapters!**

**shannon jacob**** ~ Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Guest**** ~ The wait is over! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Elle**** ~ Thanks. I'm trying my best to update when I can, but I'm just a little too busy on weekdays. Still, I hope you guys don't get tired of waiting.**

**MochidaYuka**** ~ Okaaay! XD**

**And a special reply to AnimeCupCake415 ~ I'm sorry if you don't think it's up to scratch. I hope the last chapter and this one is an improvement though. And thank you for giving me some constructive criticism. I really need it to become a better writer. **

**That's alotta thank you's :0 Hope I didn't miss anyone!**

* * *

><p>She waited outside the study, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. It was hard to believe that only yesterday she had spent the entire day cleaning and carrying out routine work and now <em>he<em> was finally here. All she had to do was meet him and she could go back to her rightful place in her village with her family. But things weren't that simple. She still hadn't found a way to thank him properly. All she could think of was the age- old "thank you". She had spent the entire night wondering about it and about _him_ but the result was nothing more than a dull shadow underneath her eyes.

She took in the sorroundings. Her guess had been correct. The study room was placed exactly where her room was in the opposing corridor. Just to her right, another grand set of doors- probably his bedroom- was looming over her. The door likened unto that of the library, though slightly smaller and the carvings not quite as extravagant. Her head turned back to the study. Satsuki would be out any minute now.

She clenched her fist into her light brown dress, forgetting that the delicate silk could very easily rip with the force she was applying. She looked up once more to the study door where Satsuki was having a confidential discussion with the Master. Misaki wondered if it was luck that she was asleep when he arrived and trudged into his room, not coming out for the rest of the day. She wondered if it was luck that she didn't have to face him until she was composed. Then she wondered if it was misfortune that Satsuki had noticed that this was a golden oppurtunity to finally introduce the two to each other and dragged her up to his study, asking her to wait there till she had talked to him about his trip (because Satsuki herself had not had a word with him since his return).

Misaki let out a small groan of frustration. This was unlike her. She never felt uneasy about meeting new people (aside from the rich and conceited and even then, she was able to keep her dignity) but this shadowed man had done more for her than any other stranger ever would have. And she didn't want to face him empty- handed.

The door opened. Misaki's head snapped up to meet the glowing eyes of Satsuki. She had a look on her face Misaki couldn't quite place but somehow, she had the feeling it was to do with her. Before she could ask though, Satsuki spoke, her voice dreamy.

"The Master is ready to see you now, Misa- chan." And with that, she half dragged Misaki into the study.

The first thing Misaki noticed was the books. There were so many shelves, stacked to the top with them. Most of them were volumes thicker than her arm. They lay in heaps on top of the shelves too, gathering dust.

_"He must never have the room cleaned...or else does it himself."_ Misaki thought absently.

The second thing she noticed was the gloom. The heavy curtains had been drawn and the room was cloaked in an all- encompassing darkness. But because the sun was shining (for the first time that week) outside, there was still enought light to see. Besides that, it was quite neat and well- kept. The carpet was only a single colour with no design and the only other piece of furniture besides the book- cases were a study table and chair.

And finally, the last thing Misaki noticed was the very object of her vexation. Even sitting down, he looked tall and muscular. In his simple trousers and sweater he almost looked like a commoner. But there was no mistaking the air of grace and authority about this man. She traced his lean form up to his eyes.

The thoughts of those moments with him before surged back to her. How could she have forgotten? Those unique facial features and his soft voice, lulling her back to sleep after that delicious broth. His eyes. That mesmerizing gaze...

Takumi could only watch as her petite figure stood examining his room. Accompanied by the dim glow from the light in the hall and her silky dress which captured the light and hugged her figure perfectly, she was nothing short of breath- taking. How could he have ever even thought of leaving such a creature perish in the snow?

His eyes then glanced over to her side, where Satsuki was standing, a mischievous smile replacing the usual innocent one. Very faintly, he blushed.

He had been caught staring.

He recalled how interesting Satsuki had found it just a few moments ago when he informed her that he was worried about the girl and thought of her often on his trip. Was it so wrong to worry about whether or not she lived? Luckily though, it was enough to distract her so she wouldn't press on the reason his brother had wanted to see him in the first place. He wasn't ready to disclose that information just yet.

With the same smile on her face, Satsuki left the room and closed the study door behind her. Takumi turned to the girl again. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she hadn't noticed his staring. In fact it was quite the opposite. She was staring at him. Under that soul- searching gaze he actually felt quite uncomfortable but of course, he didn't show it. Instead he coughed, trying to call her back to the present.

Misaki's eyes widened. How long had she been staring at him? She felt heat creep up to her cheeks and knew then that she was blushing. He smirked. Her blush was actually... adorable. Misaki tried to start the conversation and just get the embarrassment over with.

"G- Good day, Usui- san," she stuttered, inwardly cringing at how pathetic that sounded.

Takumi observed her unease with amusement. He chuckled. This was going to be fun...

"Take a seat, Misa- chan," he gestured to the chairs opposite his table, smiling kindly.

Misaki's blush deepened at the use of her pet name used by everyone else in the household. Satsuki must have already told him about it. She didn't want this man to call her so intimately but she couldn't really complain in such a position. She sat down gingerly, wondering what else the older woman might have let slip.

His eyes never left her face and she felt unnerved by the smirk once again playing on his lips. Her palms felt sweaty and she wished, not for the first time, that she could have avoided this meeting. Even Satsuki had disappeared and left her in the lions cage unarmed. But then she saw something else in his eyes. Like he was trying to fit in the pieces of a puzzle and couldn't find the last piece. Before she could ask him if he was alright, he had already formed the questions he wanted to ask first.

"Misa- chan. What were you doing out in that blizzard that day. It wasn't safe to be out so late in such weather," after saying so he leaned forward across the desk, piercing her with his gaze. Misaki instinctively leaned back until she could feel the chair behind her back and knew she couldn't move further. But Takumi continued to advance until he was leaning over the table completely and his face was only a few inches from hers. Misaki felt her body freeze.

"Wh- What're you-"

"Misa- chan," his voice wasn't more than a soft whisper, his eyes continued staring into hers. Misaki felt her heart begin to race. She played at the ends of her sleeves, trying her best to control her temper. This was too close. He leaned in even closer until the intake of his breath was clearly audible to her. She resisted the urge to punch him. Instead, she tried to sink into the chair, but nothing seemed to deter this man. This time, his voice was infinetly closer and rang loudly in her ears.

"What would you have done if someone else picked you up and brought you home? What if you had woken up in another bed that didn't happen to be in a guest room...?" He let the question linger for a second. Misaki couldn't move. The words drummed loud and clear in her head, and she realised that- in his own perverted way- he was trying to tell her something. Noticing how quiet she had become and that she wasn't retreating any further, he continued.

"You were so weak when I found you that anyone could have taken advantage of you, Misa- chan. You're a girl after all. It's a worrisome thing," and just as suddenly as he had caged her, he sat back once more in his seat, a look of quiet contemplation on his face.

Misaki was dumb- struck. She didn't know if she should be mortally offended at the things he was implying or curious as to why he cared at all. It was no wonder he didn't socialize with the elites. He was clearly off his head. Sexually harassing her one minute and then, expressing his (mild) concern the next.

"I hope you understand that the street is never a good place for a young lady such as yourself to take a nap and enjoy the view." His voice emitted sarcasm.

"But I hope that it's not the custom where you come from." Ignoring his offensive remarks once more, and praying to God that her patience lasted, she instead asked:

"How are you sure I'm not from here?", wondering how much Satsuki could have told him in the short while she spent in the room.

"Well, I thought of that at first but then I realized that no fool- peasant or otherwise- would actually stay out in that blizzard in the coldest part of town unless they didn't know of it," was his smooth reply.

Misaki fumed.

_"How long is he going to continue saying such things about me? Is he forgetting that he himself was out there?" _But she knew that wasn't an answer some one in her position could give. And what harm could it do, seeing as he already knew that much?

"I live in Seika village a couple miles off from the town. I came to the town in hopes of finding a proper job but..." she trailed off, head bowed. Of coure she couldn't find anything. Who would want a useless girl like her?

"Well why didn't you return home afterwards? No one forced you stay there and freeze," Takumi's voice was apathetic but he was really quite interested. He had heard of Seika before. And contrary to what the girl said, it was actually several miles away from the town... he chuckled inwardly at her attempt to keep the details of her life from him.

Misaki balled her fist at his crass words, but continued anyway. " I... I promised them I wouldn't return until I had found a proper means of livlihood to keep us going." Her voice trembled slightly as she mentioned her family after so long, hoping that they were alright.

"What about your father?" he asked but regretted it when she looked down and refused to look at him. Her fists clenched her dress tighter, leaving crescent- moons on her palm.

"He's dead." she repliead flatly.

"Oh. I'm sorry," He almost sounded like he meant it too. "It must be hard living witho- " but he was cut off when she spoke.

"No."

He raised an eyebrow, curious. Even more so when she looked up. Because he didn't see the eyes of a girl mourning the loss of a beloved. He saw defiance. Malice. Hate.

"We're better off without the likes of him. He... was just a nuisance.," she decided to say. Her next words were chosen carefully, so as not to give too much away.

"He was a drunk. After he left us, we were covered in debt. From then on, I promised my family I would protect them. It was my duty to take care of them. Father had left so many loans to repay, that we had to move out of our home because the landlord was so overdue his rent. I had to leave the schoolhouse to help my mother but I made sure Suzuna would continue to attend." Takumi nodded comprehendingly.

Misaki looked away at a book shelf in the corner. Her eyes became distant.

"Of course, it's not easy to find a job in a small village and the more I searched, the less there seemed to be available- for a girl at least. I decided to come here in search of a job that would put my family at ease. But the situation didn't improve. I refused to go back because I didn't want to face them after another failure."

Misaki unclenched her hands after realising how much pain her palms were in. There would definetly be bruises later.

"But I suppose I didn't see that dying in the cold wasn't exactly a solution either." she half- joked. Takumi's facial expression remained unreadable.

Slowly, agonizingly Misaki looked up into his eyes again. She could see no clue as to what he was thinking. She prepared herself. She was going to do this. Even if it shamed her to no end, she was going to thank him.

"I.. I don't know how to express my gratitude," she looked right at him, willing him to understand that she meant it.

"I wish there was somthing more I could do... but thank you. For everything." As the words escaped her mouth, she felt the burden grow greater. It was no relief to her to have thanked him in person. She owed him. And there was nothing that Misaki hated more than owing some one. But she had finally managed to get her words across and that was something.

While she was trying to console herself, Takumi was deep in thought. A plan had formed itself in his head and before he could think twice, he acted on it.

"Something more... would you be willing to do anything?" his face still gave nothing away. Misaki was baffled.

"Of course, but, I don't think there is anything I have to offer..." she trailed off, still unsure about where this was going.

Takumi smiled slyly, his eyes resembling a bloodhound that had caught the rabbit. "How about your services?"

Misaki's eyes widened to new heights. Her face exploded in scarlet and she abruptly stood up from her seat, leaning forward on the table. She had been patient up till now, but that was the last straw.

"EXCUSE ME? I'm sorry but I don't offer any "services" like that! How dare you suggest something like that to a girl!" She was taken aback, however, when Takumi chuckled.

"So, Misa- chan was thinking of _that _was she? I didn't know you would be the type to jump to such conclusions," the smug smile never left his face. It was too much fun to tease this girl.

But his words did little to lessen her pent up rage.

"You... You pretentious idiot!" she scowled. Takumi raised an eyebrow. Misaki looked him straight in the eye, ignoring her blush.

"Don't you realise that if it were any other girl in my position, they would have agreed? Don't you think they would see it as the only way to pay you back? How..." She slumped back into her seat, trying to regain her composure "How are you men so thoughtless about the innocence of women?" her voice became remote.

Takumi was fascinated. This girl wasn't thinking about her own welfare but the other girls that may have taken her place. She knew she had the dignity to refuse something like that but was angry that it might have been another more helpless girl at her place. She was so different from everyone else. So selfless. Even the fact that he had conversed with her for so long without feeling overcome my boredom was proof of her contrast to anyone else he talked to.

There were so many things he wanted to say to her that moment. Clearly that last question had a deeper meaning. Why were her feelings for men so low? He wanted to know about her. To understand her.

But he satisfied himself with not asking anything that would only strain her more. Afterall, he had just witnessed the fire in her eyes flare once more and it was burning with a passion. There was clearly more to this girl than met the eye. And he was going to find out what. His unanswered questions only made him sure that he was going to continue with this little plan.

He turned to her, his complection softened. "I'm sorry Ayuzawa. I really didn't mean to offend you in any way. It's just too fun to annoy you," he smiled.

Misaki had calmed down and by now, she was even slightly embarassed at her outburst. But she didn't regret it. Her words were true. Even then though, she was confused.

"Then... what _did_ you mean?"

Takumi's face turned serious. "Ayuzawa. From what I've heard you've been a great help to the maids of the house. Satsuki has praised you to no end and the other maids are open to you as well. As you may already know, they have trouble maintaining the household because of it's size." He paused and she nodded, wondering again where this was going.

"I've been meaning to find them more help lately but I've been a little occupied. You've showed up at a perfect time." another short pause, as if he was chosing his words.

"Misa- chan, stay here and be my maid," he said it without a trace of humor. He was actually serious.

She was silent for a minute, trying to digest the words. And then. all at once, a billion questions filled Misaki's head, but Takumi sensed this and answered most of them without her having to utter a sound.

"Of course, that would mean you would have to abide by the rules of the house. You would do whatever post Satsuki assigns you and take orders directly from her unless I say otherwise. Most of the jobs are just cleaning and serving though. I'm sure it won't be a problem for you. You must also learn the ways of the maid and how to serve and speak like one. Aoi will be informed and we can have your uniform ready in a few days. In return for all of this you will recieve the same amount of pay as all the rest of the maids. Your meals would be free and clothing matters would be left to Satsuki. But, of course..." Misaki was growing tired of these pauses but something told her that this time it was to allow her to prepare herself. For what, she had yet to learn.

"That would mean you would live here and have no connection with any one outside of the manor without my permission. You're allowed to see your family during a short period every six months when the maids are permitted to leave. Any other contact can be made through letters."

Misaki was horrified.

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse. I already haven't seen my family in so long and they'll be wonder-"

"We can send a messenger to inform them that you're safe and sound and have found a stable job near the town," he had already thought of what she might say and had suitable solutions.

Misaki was flustered. Her mind was racing for something to say. This couldn't be happening.

"But they need the money, not me. I have to -"

"A fixed amount of your wages can be sent to them every month. In addition, you're free to write to them and the messenger will bring you back any letters they might have for you." He was loving this. Her expressions were so amusing

With every reply, she grew more and more uncomfortable. He only had to play the trump card.

"Not only that, but, don't you think it's a fitting repayment for my kind deed? Considering I'll pay you for your _services_," His smirk was plastered onto his face once more.

"Or do you prefer going back home empty- handed, knowing you've put down such an oppurtunity for the sake of sentimental time with your family?"

Misaki looked down, her hair shadowing her face. She fought back the tears threatening to give her away. She hated him. Whatever gratitude she had felt for him had long since diminished. He was just like every other man- playing with her feelings and toying with her for his own enjoyment. But in her heart she knew. They both knew. He had won.

"Okay...I... I'll work for you... I'll be your maid."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was a challenge to write. It's quite hard keeping Usui in character but I think I got the hang of it after the second draft. Actually, it was quite entertaining writing this and my ideas for the rest of the story are sky- rocketing. Oh, and in other news,<strong>

**This fanfic has reached 1,500+ views! Thank you soooo much to everyone!**

**Sad and all as it is though, I might be awhile updating the next chapter. My exams are over next Tuesday and I have to study like hell cuz I haven't opened any of my books yet and I've got to start on a project which every one else is halfway finished and then I gotta start writing a script for a role- play we're going to do and... I hate my life...**

**But I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I get a moment to breath. 1 review= a billion molecules of oxygen. Please help out...**

** ~Maya- chan~**


	6. Maid-in-Training

**OMG, I'm sooooooo sorry this is late! I've had so much crap (and a good deal of drama on top) to deal with lately that I've hardly opened my laptop at all. This chapter was written in so many styles and days that I don't even know if all the pieces fit together or if it's just plain sloppy.**

**So I got a bunch of new reviewers and I was squeling like and idiot because the reviews I got were so encouraging. I've tried to reply to as many of you as I could. And to those that I couldn't get back to- THANK YOU! (virtual hug) **

**NOTE: I've noticed that I made it difficult to understand what country they live in because of grammar errors. **

**This fanfic is based in England but it's got mainly Japanese themes (Yeah it's awkward but just bare with me). Sorry for the careless mistakes- I went back and fixed them.**

* * *

><p>Misaki sighed for the umpteenth time that day. And it wasn't even eight o'clock yet. If it wasn't enough that she had to be woken up at six in the morning to start the days maid- training and then stand still for an hour while Aoi took her measurements and tussled with his aunt about what fabric to use, then having to start talking like a maid with Honoka as her teacher was torture beyond compare.<p>

Honoka's eyebrow twitched. Although she had been just as overjoyed as the rest of the maids to learn of Misaki's stay, she quickly saw just how much work she had to do to turn Misaki into something boast- worthy. It wasn't that Misaki was a bad student. Her willingness to learn and be of use was actually astounding considering the circumstances in which she had accepted her job. But there was still something amiss...

Presently, she said "Alright. Try this one, "Can I get you anything, Master?" her voice was clear, yet soft and concerned. Like she really actually wanted to know if there was something she could do for that moron of a Master. Misaki took a deep breath.

"Can I get you anything..M..Master?" She cringed. Why couldn't she say it? Why did every part of her being recoil in disgust when she said those words? It just wouldn't come naturally to her. She slumped down in a chair in her room ( She wanted to go to the servants quarters but it turned out there was no spare room there. None of the other maids liked the idea of leaving their homey living space so she was forced to stay in the same room she had been in all along. She didn't particularly mind that if it weren't for the fact that the Master's room was only down the hall and the thought of being so close to him unnerved her.)

Honoka was quiet. Eerily so. So much that, even the depressed and tired Misaki noticed.

"Honoka?" Misaki nearly jumped out of her seat.

She could practically _see_ a dark aura emitting from the girls body. She looked demonic. Misaki had never been afraid of women but if ever she were to start, now seemed like the perfect time. When Honoka spoke, her voice was soft and sweet- almost threatening.

"Listen here you ungrateful girl. The Master isn't the type to just offer some one a job. Especially some one who he knows needs a job. I don't know exactly what it is he sees in you, but he knows what type of person you are. He knows you hate to owe him so much. Letting you stay here is his way of helping you repay your debt to him. So once again, you're in his debt. With that said, don't you think the least you could do for him is learn to act proper so you don't completely disgrace his good name?" she nearly spat the last sentence, her eyes glaring daggers into Misaki.

Misaki looked down, her hazel orbs covered by her bangs.

"Honoka- chan!" a startled Satsuki walked in, clearly in shock. "How could you say that? All Misa- chan needs is a little more practice. Your words are completely uncalled for!"

"Tch. Sorry, Satsuki- san but she deserves it."

As the two older maids argued about how to treat the situation, Misaki did an introspective study of her behaviour. She knew one thing for sure- what Honoka was saying didn't bother her. Although she didn't know how much of what Honoka said was true (because the Master definitely wasn't as great as Honoka seemed to think) it was true that Misaki now owed him again for giving her a stable job and a means to pay off her debts as well as to keep Suzuna in school.

And what was she doing now? She was acting like this on purpose. Well, that might have been stretching it but Misaki knew if she tried hard enough that she could easily start to speak like a proper maid. It wasn't her lack of ability that was stopping her. It was her pride. She hated how she had to treat that bastard like he owned her. How she had to walk after him and tend to his each and every need- however unreasonable. She hated that a woman must bow before a man.

But Honoka had reminded her of exactly where Misaki stood. Although she had been pressurized (quite a lot), she had agreed to take this job. And in doing so, had also agreed to do her job as she should. And if that meant speaking in such an infuriatingly doting way, then that's exactly what she would do.

"Can I get you anything, Master?" The two arguing women stopped flailing their arms and yelling. They looked in the direction from whence the perfect utterance of questioning came. Satsuki's eyes sparkled.

"Misa- chan, that was beautiful!" she grabbed the unsuspecting Misaki and jumped up and down in the room like a school girl. She began to spin them both around, knocking down various objects in the room. Honoka looked on with self- satisfaction written on her face.

"Not bad, Misa- chan. Maybe you won't disgrace the Master after all." she flipped her hair and took a seat at the table, lightly sipping her tea.

Although the compliment almost wasn't one, Misaki saw the approval hidden behind it. She was glad that Honoka saw something in her worth presenting to the Master. Because she could only offer him her best- nothing less.

_"That's right. No matter how hard you try to deny it, you owe him your life. You're lucky he asked for only this in return. You should at least _try _to be grateful to him."_ It crossed her mind that maybe that's what Honoka was trying to convey to her all along...

* * *

><p>By the time the maid and the maid- in- training had completed their objective, Misaki had had learned two languages: English and Maid. Both of these languages, she had decided, were from the opposite sides of the known universe- she would never speak like a maid in any normal situation outside of the household nor would she be allowed anymore to address Usui by his name, like she would anywhere else. Master. That was what he was to her now. He had saved her after all. But why? Why did he do so much for her? Why was he helping her? She never got to ask him last time...<p>

The raven- haired girl continued her thoughts, as did the sunny blonde walking next to her. Whatever it was that had been bothering Misaki at first had clearly been knocked out of her and Misaki's natural charm shone through with each phrase after that. Honoka was thoroughly pleased with the outcome. However, there was always that nagging feeling that they were, after all, practicing. Misaki could be at ease around her because she knew that there was no pressure. How would she fare under the real circumstances?

The two girls were so caught up in their own individual thoughts that it wasn't until a high- pitched scream sounded from the kitchen that they realised they had reached their destination.

"EEEEEEEeeehhhhh!" the sound repeated itself. Misaki and Honoka dashed into the kitchen, half afraid of what they may find.

The scene that unfolded would have left them all in fits of laughter if not for the utter confusion that ensued. Erika stood hugging a pot on top of a stool, shrieking her heart out as a short boy wearing a suit with russet brown eyes and pine green hair attempted to whack at the ground with a broom in a random pattern. Another boy with amethyst eyes and deep violet hair stood by observing the situation with interest as if he was watching a good game of cricket.

Noticing the the new pairs of eyes, watching dumbly, Erika pointed a long, well- manicured finger at a brown, furry creature nibbling on a discarded piece of bread, oblivious to the commotion it was causing.

"Mouse!"

Right on cue, Honoka screamed, a look of horror on her face as she joined the quivering Erika on top of the stool. Misaki looked quizzically at the two girls, shook her head and made her way towards the creature under the table. She smiled slightly as she neared her hand to pick it up, with the intention of letting it go in a field where it can be at peace.

"Got it!" the boy yelled in triumph as the broom swung down. Misaki growled, rubbing her bruised head and stared daggers into the boy, a sudden clodness invading the air. The mouse, who by now saw the predicament he was in, took the oppurtunity to scuttle across the floor and skilfully slip into a hole in the wall.

The cowering girls sighed a breath of relief and stepped down from their precarious position. The boy, who was lightly sweating in fear of the glare Misaki was sending him, rubbed his head sheepishly and uttered an apology.

"I..uh..I'm s..sorry." Misaki said nothing. The boy began squirming under her intense gaze.

Erika decided the ice needed to be cooled before the boy froze over.

"Oh, Misa- chan, you haven't met the footmen! This is Yukimura and," she walked over to the silent viloet- haired boy and patted him playfully in the back. He shied away from the familiarity of the action and Erika laughed.

"This is Kanou- kun." The boy nodded in acknowledgement at Misaki.

"Hello." He murmured before turning his head away, a light blush creeping up his face. The the shorter one came forward and followed suit.

"Good morning. Sorry about your head," he smiled a boyish grin and Misaki, seeing as no harm was done (except for a bruise on her head which she was sure was swelling) decided to make peace and nodded and smiled back.

"I'm Misaki Ayuzawa. So you two are the footmen?"

"That's right! These guys accompany the Master whenever he leaves on business and help us with some more difficult taks we can't handle... like chasing mice." She ruffled Kanou's hair and added.

"But of course, you guys are of a lot less use now that we have Misa- chan!" she giggled as Kanou blushed a deeper colour.

"Hey, actually-"

"MISA- CHAN!" Satsuki burst in (as, Misaki noted, was her habit) holding a tray with a silver platter. The smell from it was rich and creamy, wafting through the room and invading everyone's nostrils.

"It's wonderful isn't it? The cooks really outdid themselves for the Master's return," Satsuki proceeded to put the tray on the table and turned to face Misaki.

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe you could serve the Master his breakfast. Normally it's served to him by Kanou and Yukimura but I think, seeing as you've practiced so hard, it would be a great way to put your knowledge to the test." At this, Honoka's face lit up.

"That's a perfect idea Satsuki- sama! It's just what she needs to get her used to the environment."

* * *

><p>"NO! I couldn't possibly walk out like this!" A mortified Misaki shook her head and waved her hands about for emphasis. She scanned herself in the full- length mirror in the maid's dressing room. It wasn't that the maid outfit made her feel like she was getting dressed up just to serve a man. It was the fact that it did not in any way look decent. The dress stopped less than half- way above her knees and left her long legs exposed. Not only that but the corset clung to her figure and outlined every curve a little too appealingly. There was no way anyone was going to make her dress in this while serving that jerk of a Master.<p>

"Aww, but it looks so good on you Misa- chan!" Erika whined.

"And you can't just serve him in your ordinary clothes- it's just not done. We're sorry about this tight fit but Erika and I are washing all the other uniforms and Honoka- chans' spare is the only one left. Aoi- chan is a great tailor, but he's not a miracle worker. He's going to need a day or two before your own uniform is ready." Subaru explained.

"Well, I _am_ several inches shorter than Misa- chan," Honoka said. "But that doesn't mean it should stop you from doing your job. You have to go out there and prove to us as well as to the Master that you actually deserve to be here!" her voice was harsh, causing the others to flinch slightly. But it only made Misaki more determined. No more excuses.

And that was how she found herself heading towards the Masters room, expertly carrying the tray with one hand while the other frantically pulled down on the short skirt of her dress. She silently prayed that the Master was the type that didn't talk to his maids and just let them be. It would make things a lot easier.

She stopped briefly ouside the bedroom, composing herself and trying to clear her thoughts. So many things jumbled in her head were trying to make sense of each other. But above all, two remained prominent.

_"Why am I here? What does this man want from me?" _She sighed, and entered the room.

_"Ever since I came here, all I've been doing is questioning."_

Her suprise was impossible to hide. She had known that the Master was a rich man, but this had exceded her wildest imagination. The colours were almost the same as her own room and, besides an extra study table at the far corner of the room, the furniture layout wasn't much different either. But it wasn't really the _type_ of furniture, rather the _quality_ of it that amazed her. The carpet was at least an inch thicker than that of the hall, the curtains silky and smooth. The wooden furniture looked like it had been placed there only yesterday. The floral design on each item was a masterpiece. The bed lay plush and inviting, already fixed by Satsuki. Everything, from the rich bronze of the carpet to the cream- coloured wall, was extravagant.

Misaki didn't tear her eyes away until a smell of lavender suddenly came from the direction of the bathroom. She froze halfway between her turn. her jaw dropped. Usui stood there, in all his blond- haired glory, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. A cloud of steam from the bathroom enveloped him, clinging to each part of his well- toned chest and causing beads of water to trickle down between the contours.

"Do you like the room?...Or is it something else that's destracting you?" He combed a hand through his sleek locks, eyes not leaving hers, smirk in place. Misaki tore her gaze away from his body and found a deep interest in the carpet, not looking up once.

_"Ugh. Why does he have to speak so suggestively? Does he treat all his maids like this?"_ As she continued her reverie, Takumi inched closer, amused by the many different expressions she was making. Judging by the dominance of anger and annoyance, he knew most of her thoughts right now must be on how to butcher him alive and find an escape route. He chuckled at her cuteness.

His laugh snapped Misaki out of her thoughts. She gulped. When were they this close? She hated when people violated her personal space (as he was doing now by slowly pushing her back against the door) but she knew a single false move could affect her family's future. She had to be patient.

Takumi, on the other hand, wanted to see her colorful expressions once more.

"Misa- chan..." his face was getting ever closer. As Misaki felt the coolness of the wall hit her back and the tea tray rattle slightly under the pressure she was applying to the handles, his arms sneaked around her shoulder to rest on the wall behind, effectually caging her. His body, fresh from the shower, emitted steam and pheromones in abundance. Misaki trembled. She couldn't hold out much longer. The only thing keeping her from annihilating him completely was the weak counter that knocking your employer dead on your first day was never a good way to showcase your enthusiasm. She bit her lip to stop from saying anything she might regret.

"...Don't you know it's rude to enter a room without permission? Or were you hoping to see something that you shouldn't be seeing?" His nose almost touched hers.

_"He's...ACCUSING ME? How dare he!? I'm gonna-_ _Wait_." Her mind ran wild as she tried to make sense of his actions._ "He's trying to scare me. He thinks that I wasn't serious about all this and that I'm just going to run, doesn't he? Well...Bring it on punk!"_

In a flash, Misaki's smile was plastered firmly on her face and her eyes closed as her dimples stretched from ear to ear. She radiated serenity and peace.

"Hahahaa! Oh Master, how you jest. Of course I'm only here to bring you your breakfast."

Takumi was taken aback. He was thoroughly enjoying teasing her with his crude jokes but this was not the reaction he had been expecting. She was definitly an unpredictable character. He stepped back, trying to hide his snickers. She was trying, but there was such thing as trying too hard. How could he show her that her work only needed a natural touch? Her voice, oozing fake kindness was too hilarious to take seriously. In the end, he just coughed. Misaki looked down, avoiding eye- contact.

_"This is humiliating."_

But with the same pleasant smile, she ducked neatly under his arms and made her way to the table. Her back turned to the man, she bent down to place the tray soundlessly onto the table.

"Oh, I didn't know Misa- chan like pink. Who knew you were so girly?" Misaki stood up straight, her body stiff and hands pulling down her dress. He did not just look up her skirt. No amount of training could have prepared her for this pervert. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Don't be silly Master. I have no idea what you're talking about!" Takumi noted the strain in her voice and slight twitch of her eyebrow. Her fake smile, however, didn't budge an inch. He made his way to the wardrobe, taking out a jumper and sliding it on.

Misaki almost sighed in relief. It was awkward enough to be in the same room as him with no one around, but a shirtless Master in a bedroom isolated from the rest of the house? She shuddered to think.

"Then why did you pull down your dress? It's alright Ayuzawa, I think pink suites you." He gave her a sly grin. Misaki clenched her fist and grit her teeth.

"Master is in a very humorous mood this morning. I hope he goes back to normal soon," her voice was edgy and her words were far from concealing her ire.

_"This is better." _Takumi thought, settling down on the table. Misaki was about to make a hasty retreat when his clear voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Misa- chan, I don't like pork. Why don't you get me something else? Preferably pheasant or trout. And I'd prefer some wine to wash it down too. I'm not fond of citrus fruits but if you tell the cook to replace the condiments on the beef, then I might try them with an almond sauce. Oh and while you're at it-"

"Wait a minute. You're not serious are you?" Misaki was bewildered. Did he really not like this beautiful cooking? Did all rich people do this at breakfast? Did the maids have to deal with this every meal time?

"Of course I am." He gave no trace of sarcasm and his face even showed a hint of annoyance. For the second time that morning, her mouth dropped open in utter speechlessness. No wonder they wanted her to get some practice. This man was unbelievable.

This time he couldn't hide his enjoyment. He stiffled it for a moment , then he laughed out loud. This girl was unbelievable. Did she really think he was such a picky eater? He could see how tense she suddenly became, probably at the prospect of having to serve him his food like this all the time. Her face was just too hilarious.

By this time, Misaki could tell she had been fooled, and fooled good. He was just messing around with her to get her riled up. Working her up for no reason other than for his own pleasing. That, in her mind, was the breaking point.

"You jerk! You're just playing with me. Why can't you just GROW UP!?"

She gasped. What had she done? She didn't need to have experience to know what came next. It wasn't something she was accustomed to but she had seen it countless times. One time when a servant girl had stolen a precious necklace from a merchant's stall, her Master had even whipped her in public. Misaki never forgot the evil glint in the old man's eye as each lashing left the poor girl trembling in pain and fear. And now it was her turn. Unkowingly, she held her breath.

Takumi tilted his head to the side in confusion. One minute, the girl had burst and admonished him for his teasing, and the next, she was paralyzed. Quite clearly, she was anticipating him to do something. But...what? He studied her, taking in her stillness. Her eyes were shut tight and fists formed at her sides. She wasn't going to say anything anytime soon but she wasn't waiting for his words either. It was an action. Almost as if she expected him to...

_"Oh." _He understood now.

Takumi rose from his seat, suddenly losing his appetite, and made his way towards the girl until he was towering in front of her. He could see her stiffen even more (if that was possible) from his approach, but she did not say a word. She wouldn't let this baka see her cry, no matter what he did or said. That was probably what he wished to see more than anything right now and she just wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

He raised a hand ever so slowly. Misaki opened her eyes slightly, staring at his sock- clad feet. She waited. And waited. And waited. But the blow never came. Instead, Takumi's hand rested idley on her head. She looked up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He ruffled her hair slightly before removing his hand.

"Wh- What are y-"

"I don't beat my maids Misa- chan," his voice was low and serious. "Who am I to do such a thing?" He rested his arms on his hips and smiled genuinely down at the girl. Misaki found herself blushing madly.

"L- Like I was going to let you do that!" she yelled, hoping her blush could be passed for an angry one and not embarassment.

Takumi just chuckled. She was really something. Misaki groaned at her second slip up. How come it was so difficult to control her tongue around him? She was pitch perfect with Honoka. But this guy...

"I just don't understand you, Usui," she combed back the hair he had ruffled, dropping the maid act altogether. Who was she kidding, anyway? Their conversation was anything but normal. If it was any one else in his position, they wouldn't have hesitated to teach her a lesson but instead, Usui looked _pleased_ to see her defiance. Takumi raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"And what is it about me that you don't understand?" he asked. Misaki saw her chance and seized it.

"Wh...Why did you save me back there? Why did you bring me here? And why are you helping me? Everyone is saying how unlike you it is to do something like this...So what made this time different?" she fired the questions at him.

Takumi was taken aback. He didn't think she was going to be so upfront about her thoughts. And quite honestly, he didn't have an answer. He didn't know why he did any of those things. He couldn't describe the invisible force that guided him through each decision to help her. He didn't know what it was about her that made him enjoy teasing her so much or why he found it so fun watching her expressions change so fast, it was hard to keep track. And now that he had addressed the matter, it bothered him to not know. For now though, he had to settle for the best answer he could conjure.

"Well, I just wanted a cute maid to tease and harrass. But since everyone else was always so busy, I figured you'd be a perfect subject of torture," he gave her a lop- sided grin and bent down to pull at the girl's cheek. Misaki slapped his hand away.

"Ugh! You really are a jerk!" she growled before picking up the tray of almost untouched food and flouncing out of the room with a huff, slamming the door so hard on exiting that the vase on the table nearly fell.

Takumi stared at the closed door, long after the maids' departure. He had never doubted himself before. He had never been so confused. Or so open. So what made this girl so special? He turned to gaze out the window. Clouds had gathered where sun once reigned. Only a sliver of sunshine remained.

_"So what made this time different?" _her question rang out in his mind. A drop of rain crashed against the window.

_"I don't know."_

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the late update. However, my schedule isn't really letting up any time soon ( I got exams next week) so here's the deal;<strong>

**From here on out you guys'll have to wait a little longer for updates but in return, the chapters will excede 3,500 words. Also, there will be more fluff- I'm a sucker for fluffy moments- between Misa and Usui.**

**BTW, anyone else a fan of ErikaxKanou? I know they've never really met, but I think they'd have good chemistry if they were around each other a lot. If it's a little off- putting for the original Maid- Sama fans though, I can avoid pairing them. **

**Comments? Complaints? Constructive criticism? Leave a review!**

**~Maya- chan~**


	7. Reflection

She stormed on, overcome by her anger. How could he be so...so... infuriatingly insensitive? Did he really think picking a girl up off the streets and then forcing her to work for him was such a trivial thing? He didn't seem even slightly disturbed by the thought of it.

_"He must really be an idiot."_ she decided. _"He could've at least said-" _Misaki stopped walking abruptly. What had she been expecting him to say? What did she _want_ him to say? That shed a new light on things. A light which confused Misaki. Now that she thought about it, his answer was typical of him, taking into account his inability to be honest about anything. It was yet another spin ball thrown at her to annoy her. And once again, he had succeeded.

"Why did I do that? I just lost my sense completely and he was able to get into my head again." Misaki's frown deepened further when she remembered how easily she just gave up trying the end. Why was it so difficult to control her rage?

She decided to just put the thoughts out of her head. It was no use letting this guy get to her agian. It was just making her feel confused and didn't get her anywhere anyway. She carried on wearily towards the kitchen, where the others would be discussing the distribution of chores for the day. The moment she walked in, she found herself sorrounded by the familiar uniforms from every side. Eager faces looked at her in anticipation.

"How'd it go, Misa- chan?" Honoka was the first to ask. Misaki panicked. What was she going to say? They had all worked so hard to prepare her and jer performance had been atrocious. How was she going to face them now? She shuffled on her feet, trying to come up with a believable answer that didn't give her blunders away. When she looked up though, the attention on her had suddenly shifted to the door.

"Good morning, Master" they smiled in unison. Misaki tensed. She turned to face the young man, avoiding looking at him directly.

"How did your trip go?"

"Quite well, thank you Erika."

"Would you prefer jam or raisins in your scones for tea, Master?"

"Just a cup of tea will do Subaru."

"Was the breakfast alright this morning?"

"Yes, no problems Honoka."

Misaki remained quiet throughout the volley of questions and answers, hoping that nobody would notice her. But her silence didn't make her invisible. Erika, realizing this was the perfect moment to find out how the younger maid was doing, decided to ask the Master.

"Say Master, please do tell us what you thought of Misa- chan. She was training to serve you all morning," Erika requested easily, her language not too formal nor disrespectful, just like the other maids.

Misaki prepared herself for what was to come. Althought she had only spent a while here, she was still disappointed that it was going to be cut so short. Everyone would be so disheartened to learn of how much of a failure she was. Clearly, the Master had held back his anger to humiliate her in front of everyone else and crush her completely. And she had no one to blame for that but herself.

"I think..." Takumi's gaze fell on Misaki, unmoving until she was forced to look up and meet his gaze. His facial expression remained stoic but she could detect a gleam of mischief behind those indifferent eyes. She gulped.

"...all Misa-chan needs is a more natural flair. I think it would be best if she continued to serve me in my room until she gets the hang of this. Other than that though, well done." He turned around with a slight backward glance at her dumbstruck expression before turning back to his study, a small smile gracing his lips.

Misaki didn't believe her ears. He had let her off the hook-saved her from humiliation and embarassment. But only to make it clear that the torture was in no way over. The other maids seemed completely oblivious to her dread. It looked like the Master was really polite with everyone else. So she really was his only toy. She didn't know whether to be relieved that no one lese had to go through this, or completely terrified that his torture was limited to only her.

The maids crowded round her once more, this time the atmosphere was a lot lighter. Satsuki was first to congratulate her "Misaki, that was wonderful! The Master must really think you're a great maid to have complimented you to that extent." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Uh, he didn't actually say much," Misaki rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"No, you're wrong. He seemed really pleased!" Erika said.

"But it was a pretty neutral comment."

"Actually Misa- chan, Master hardly ever expresses his feeling in words. So we've all come to be able to tell his body language (although that doesn't really give much away in that form either) but if you spend long enough with him, you can understand what he's thinking," Subaru explained. The maids gathered over the table to have a light brunch before getting down to work.

"Come to think of it, Misa- chan is the first of us that has been picked by Master to work for him," Erika said, handing a plate and spoon over to Honoka on the opposite side.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked through a mouthful of toast. She was ravenous after her little trial and intended to make the most of the little free time she had. The older maids giggled at her childish display.

"Well, I was made to tend the Master when he was still a boy by his grandfather. Later when he grew older and started work, I requested the help of more servants to ensure that everything could keep functioning smoothly." Satsuki smiled.

Subaru added "That's when Erika and Kanou-kun were brought in. Then, about a two years ago, the Master left his home and came here to this mansion. At that time, I was searching for a job and couldn't pass the oppurtunity. So I asked if there was any open positons."

Satsuki took over again "Subaru came at the perfect time. We were quite overwhelmed by the sheer size of the house and we knew it would require a lot of help to keep it clean. So the Master allowed Subaru to work here too. And Sayu and Gon also come here from the village to work from time to time," Misaki nodded her understanding. She turned her head to Honoka.

"What about you, Honoka- chan?" She didn't understand why Honoka suddenly became flustered and a slight pink crept onto her cheeks. The others smiled knowingly before Erika, ever happy for a chance to tease the cute blonde, spoke up.

"You know Satsuki-sama's nephew Aoi, Misa-chan? Honoka and he are very _close _friends," she grinned cheekily at the word "close" before continuing "and having heard his aunt complain about the few number of maids, and knowing Honoka needed a place to stay after her step-mother threw her out, Aoi asked the Master if he would take Honoka into his care." Honoka's face erupted in a red the shade of strawberries.

"I..It's not like that Erika-chan! Stop twisting the story! You know I was only wondering if you needed help because Satsuki-sama seemed so distressed. And what do you mean by "into his care"? I'm not some child you know," but Honoka's protest only earned her more titters of laughter fromt the others. It was true, Aoi was a close friend of hers from childhood. But she didn't want her feelings to become known to anyone until Aoi himself heard of it first. And she wasn't planning on telling him any time soon.

"But you know, I wonder why the Master offered Misa-chan the job himself? It's uncharacteristic of him to do something like that. Not that he's a bad person of course, but he always prefered to keep himself to himself if you know what I mean. Why the change now?" Honoka wondered aloud.

"Maybe he thought Misa-chan was cute and didn't want to let her go. I know I wouldn't," Erika winked at Misaki.

"No, he probably just didn't want the poor girl to die out there," Subaru disagreed.

"Yes, but that doesn't really explain why he gave her this job," Honoka pointed out. As the maids continued talking about the matter, each giving their own suggestion, both Satsuki and Misaki stayed quiet and listened. Noticing the sudden withdrawal from the conversation, Subaru posed a sudden question.

"Satsuki-san, you've known the Master longer than any of us have. What do you think?" All eyes were on her now. Satsuki looked at Misaki. The jet-haired girl returned the gaze curiously, wondering what her answer would be. The others believed that Satsuki knew the Master the best so she'd probably know why he'd act so strangely.

_"It's true, I have a good idea of why he's doing this, but..."_

Satsuki put down her mug down firmly on the table."I think that's enough idle talk for now, we need to get to work. We've spent too much time talking,"

_"...but that's not for me to say." _Everyone was given their respective jobs and they all dispersed to start their days work.

"Misa-chan, do you think you'll be alright on your own? Do you need any help?"

"No thanks Satsuki-san. It's nothing difficult anyways," Misaki smiled at her. At that moment, she looked so happy and full of youth, Satsuki could not help but smile too. As she watched Misaki's retreating figure make her way to find the cleaning supplies she needed, Satsuki nodded to herself. Her eyes softened.

_"That Misaki..."_

Misaki picked up a mop and broom and happily began making her way to the door when Erika came up to her, complaining about something Satsuki couldn't quite make out.

_"Even with her positive outlook on life..."_

Misaki nodded and indicated herself. She probably agreed to help with something. Misaki paused at the window. For a moment, she stared out at the world beyond her reach. Her eyes were suddenly so far away. Like she was searching for something she knew she would never catch sight of again.

_"She is hurt. Indeed, it must be..."_

Erika called Misaki's name, jolting her and causing her to rush out after the older maid.

_"The Master saved her because..."_

She shook her head at Erika's concerned look and led the way to the cleaning cupboard, Erika trailing behind.

_"In her he saw a reflection of the endless abyss in his own heart. And in her he saw his way out."_

* * *

><p>Takumi was restless. He had been onthe same page of the same book for half an hour. His thoughts were consumed by a particularly arrogant maid and his actions around her. It was stupid. This wasn't like him. Even in front of the other maids, he momentarily lost his cool and said something so unlike him. But it was scaring him what the implications of his actions were. Why was he so hell-bent on making her stay? Was it out of pity? Pure amusement like he had said earlier? Or something else entirely? He was frustrated. He hated not knowing. But right now, all he knew was that he wanted to spend more time with her. To tease her a little more. He closed his book and discarded it on the table.<p>

"Thanks for all the help Misa-chan!" Erika chirped. "I really can't reach the higher shelves of the store cupboard without some help! But your really strong. I didn't think you would actually be able to lift me up," Erika sang her praise, swinging her broom and duster around merrily.

"It was nothing," Misaki assured. "But I better get going. We don't want to be caught wasting time." With that, she left to sweep the ballroom. She dumped the mop in the bucket and moved back and forth rhythmically making her way around the room. As she passed by the window, she stopped for a moment o stare out at the drops of rain on their slow descent down to the glass panel.

Again, her eyes found their way to the elongated windows of the ballroom and again, she wondered how long it would be till she could go outside and see the world once more.

She wasn't used to being so restricted. At home, she usually spent a majority of her time outdoors. If she wasn't searching for work, she was by a secluded area near the river where she bathed away her troubles. The water would always sooth her and the in the calmness of the quiet river-side, she could, even if it was momentarily, forget her worries. Or admiring the fields of wild flowers that grew in abundance in the fields not yet taken over by greedy landlords. It probably wasn't something that would appeal to those in more fortunate financial cirumstances, but it was a haven for Misaki nevertheless.

And now she would never be free again. She would never be able to watch the first blooms of spring or the leaves change colour in autumn. She was now subject to life blocked by four walls- a prisoner. But at the same time, she had been afraid to lose her job. And although she would love to tell herself that it was only because she didn't want her family to be homeless, if she was completely honest, she was actually having fun with the rest of the maids. It had been so long since Misaki had had such a lively conversation with other people. The atmosphere around her co-workers was something new and not unwelcome to her.

She began sweeping in slight circles, lost in her own world of thoughts. She didn't notice the disturbance of another presence until the voice carried to her ears, resonating in the spacious room.

"So Misa-chan knows ballroom dancing then?" Misaki looked up, embarrassed. Only then did she notice that it looked as if she had been dancing with a broom rather than working. The intruder's playful expression did little to calm her.

"I, uh, was just sweeping...Master," she added "master" in almost as an afterthought. Takumi walked in, inspecting the room, his back to the girl. He was quite enjoying putting her on the spot like this. He expected she'd be very tense in such a situation, knowing she had been slacking off. Which was why he didn't expect her to say what she did next.

"Master...Thank you," their was none of her usual indignance at having to be so polite. He turned around. Her expression was warm and happy. Like the feeling of the sun peeking through a gap in the clouds and finding it's way through the window and onto his back.

"What for?" he noticed her sudden shyness at being asked, but she didn't look away from his face.

"I-although I didn't want to be here at first, I've realized that it's a nice place with kind people," here, her embarrassment got the best of her and she looked over his shoulder at the view of the garden outside. She made her way over to it, staring out at the frozen wasteland. Her hands rested on the windows.

"I was afraid you'd fire me and it made me see just how much I didn't want to leave here," her hands closed up firmly.

"I know you're giving me a second chance and I won't fail you this time," she turned around and smiled brightly her face illuminated by the single ray of sunlight shining through the windows. Her eyes sparkled brighter. Her skin looked softer. Her blush cuter. It enhanced the beauty of every feature on her face. She looked majestic.

"I'll try my best Master. Arigato Gozaimasu," She bowed forward and taking her broom, left the ballroom quickly before anything more could be said to further her embarassment and increase the blush on her face. Once again, Takumi was left standing on his own after her. He was grateful she hadn't looked up as she had left. She hadn't seen his eyes widen slightly. Or his body stiffen. His hands go slack by his sides. And- most importantly of all- the wonderful shade of pink stretched across his cheeks.

His heart was pounding rapidly against the walls of his chest. For a moment, his brain was frozen on the image of the girl basking in the sunlight.

He ran a hand across his heated face and then through his hair.

_"What was that?"_ he asked himself. It couldn't actually be...No of course not. It wasn't possible. Not for someone like him.

At least, that was what he would tell himself.

* * *

><p>Daylight was fading. The sky took on a pinkish tint with streams of red and orange. The last of the light passed through the windows into the ballroom. the room glistened in the last light of day, it's features sparkling due to both the light and the hard work of a persistent maid. Said maid currently stood in the middle of said room on a step-ladder that almost reached the ceiling.<p>

Misaki regretted her decision to clean the chandelier. Light was fading fast. Soon, she would not be able to see what she was doing properly. And the switch to turn on the other lights were not in her field of vision. She stopped wiping with the damp cloth to think through her pridicament. At that moment, a wave of fatigue passed through her. She had been at this since morning. She had refused to eat anything until the entire ballroom was gleaming, much to everyone else's protest. All that was left was the chandelier (which just so happened to be the hardest to clean because, apparently, it had never occured to anyone to clean it before.)

She didn't ever get vertigo before, but suddenly the floor seemed to move toward her and back down again, like an earthquake that couldn't make up it's mind. Her eyelids felt heavy. She was just about to close her eyes when-

"Erm, Ayuzawa-san? Uh, d-do you, I mean, that is, uh, c-can I help you?" a small and unsure voice caught Misaki's attention. Her eyes were suddenly wide open and alert. Although she expected the interruption to be the usual taunting of her perverted employer, the voice was much too shaky ot be his. She shifted her gaze down the steep step ladder. Her tired eyes met shy russet brown ones.

"Yukimura. What are you doing here? Aren't you accompanying the Master for his walk?" she asked, beginning to clean again, her hand moving on it's own.

"Actually, normally the Master and Kanou- kun go alone. I'm not really well- suited for long walks. I usually stay here and see if I can help around," Yukimura explained, twidling with his thumbs like a schoolboy caught cheating by his teacher. He looked up at Misaki, his eyes displaying honesty and determination.

"I wanted to make it up to you for hitting you with the broom earlier. It's not really a good way to make a first impression. So I wanted to know if I could help you in any way." He looked down, too embarrased to meet Misaki's gaze. Misaki couldn't help but smile. He looked so childish standing there like that. It would be better to put an end to the bad blood between them and start afresh.

"I don't suppose you could clean this chandelier could you?" it was just meant to lighten the mood so Misaki was surprised to see Yukimura suddenly tense up. With his face tilted away from Misaki and toward the window, it was hard for her to tell what he was thinking. But he soon made it clear himself.

"I...I'm terribly sorry," the boy bowed solemnly. "It's just- I'm acrophobic." Misaki's eyes widened. So he was afraid of heights?

"I'm really sorry Ayuzawa-san. In such a situation I'm pretty useless afterall, huh?" he chuckled weakly. "I should just leave and stop being a hindrance," he made his way for the door. Misaki couldn't ignore the anguish in his voice.

"You're wrong." Yukimura stopped in his tracks. "I was getting quite tired actually. It feels nice to have someone to talk to while I work," Misaki smiled sweetly. It was true. Yukimura's distraction was the only thing that had really snapped her out of her exhausted state and back to work. She needed a distraction.

"Why don't you turn on the lights and keep me company afterwards? It can get pretty lonely when you're on your own for so long." And because he could sense the genuine sincerity in her voice, Yukimura found the light switch and flicked it on as the last of the sunlight disappeared into the distance. He returned and sat on the floor by the ladder cross-legged, resting his head in his hands.

Misaki smiled at his cuteness. "You're really cute Yukimura. I don't know what that guy must have done to force you to work here," she made no attempt to hide the contempt in her voice.

Yukimura looked uncomfortable. "Uh, actually it was more like the other way round." Yukimura smiled chuckled awkwardly. Misaki looked down, confused.

Yukimura stood up and walked to the window even though there was almost zero visibility, just as an excuse to not have to look at Misaki.

"Only the Master and Kanou-kun know about it. It happened about a year ago. My little sister..." he trailed off, deep in troubled thoughts.

_"His sister? He has a sister? I didn't know that."_

Regaining composure, he continued. "My little sister Rouri- she's really a beautiful girl." Misaki detected the flicker of pride in his voice. She smiled. So Yukimura also had a little sister he loved? It was a heart-warming thought.

"Our parents passed away when we were young so I was left to look after Rouri on my own. Although we had a few realtives, they refused to look after the both of us. We were one too many I suppose. I tried my best to provide for her but I wasn't really that good," a sad smile crossed his face. Misaki was surprised at how similar their lives were. Yukimura's face suddenly turned grim.

"But Rouri...I don't know. It's like she lives in a world all her own. She doesn't know anything about how things really are."

* * *

><p><em>"ROURI!" he was panting heavily. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. <em>

_"So this is the useless brother you've been telling me about? You're right. He's as useless as it comes," the man pinning Rouri to the wall- a tall, dark figure with looks that could kill- turned to his accomplice. In the end, he didn't need the other man's help. This boy was too scrawny and weak to pose a threat._

_He returned to his business, running a calloused had along the girl's arm. She shivered involuntarily._

_"Stop. Oni-chan. Please make it stop," the tears on the girls face were streaming down her rosy cheeks, her cries well- hidden in the pitch black alleyway._

_"Now, now. I'm your prince charming afterall. Let's have fun princess," the older man smirked, holding the girl firmly agains the cold wall. Yukimura's eyes widened. He struggled underneath the weight of the hulk on top of him. Rouri screamed. A gut- wrenching scream that would haunt her brother for a long time after this incident was forgotten._

_"No! Stop it! Rouri!" and, coward that he was, he closed his eyes, allowing the tears to finally fall. Because he didn't want to face what was happening three feet away from him. Because he was too weak to stop this man and his lecherous hands. Because he was scared._

_He would never clearly remember the event that followed that. Probably because it happened so fast. A shadow, swift as lightning. The sound of metal hitting some one nearby. A scream of pain. Then, the weight on top of him suddenly lifting. Another cry. Momentary silence._

_Yukimura opened his eyes. A hand awaited him, helping him rise. A kindly face with emerald eyes that were almost luminous even the dark. He rose, anxious eyes scanning the filthy street for his sister._

_She lay with her arms wrapped tightly around her, still sobbing. He stumbled towards her in frantic desperation, hugging her close to him._

_"Oni-chan. I thought he was my prince. He said he'd take me away from here. Somewhere nice and warm. But I didn't want to leave without you. And then he...he...," she broke down again. The frail girl snuggled closely into her brother's secure arms. Yukimura raised his head to meet the eyes of his saviour._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p>After that, Yukimura had made it his duty to follow Takumi Usui everywhere (even though he was aware that Takumi had a footman) and tend to his every need. He stood outside his mansion until he exited and then went with him (and often Kanou) wherever the occasion was deemed fit. He carried everything he could- which wasn't much- to lessen the man's load and soon took to calling Takumi "master" just as Kanou did. He would have followed Takumi to hell and back if his master allowed him.<p>

But, although the entire thing was quite touching, Takumi soon tired of it. He realized very quickly that the boy was not about to leave him alone. He tried different methods to get the message through- coaxing, asking, and even threatening to hurt his sister himself this time. But the boy only beamed back at him and said with his boyish grin:

"You would never do such a thing. Because you saved her. And for that, I owe you my life. I am your humble servant."

Soon after that incident, Takumi proposed that Yukimura work for him properly under Kanou's guidance and get paid for his troubles (although he was usually the cause of the trouble but the blonde thought it best to leave out that part). And so, Yukimura came to work for Takumi officially as his footman. It was the kindest thing anyone had ever offered him.

* * *

><p>Yukimura turned to look at the maid descending the ladder. She seemed to still be taking in what he said. When she spoke, it was slow and thoughtful.<p>

"So, you came here to repay your debt to him of your own accord?"

"Yes, that's right," he smiled.

"But what about you're sister?"

"She lives with some distant relatives now. They look after her well."

"But don't you miss her?"

"Sometimes I do. But I know she's glad I'm working in a place like this where I'm happy. That's all we want for each other anyway. Happiness."

Misaki nodded. Yukimura surveyed the room. It was truly a sight to behold- never once had he seen the ballroom shine so bright. He could see his reflection on practically every surface. Absently, he said:

"The Master really is a compassionate person."

_"Yes, he is." _It was the first time Misaki thought so.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. Apologies for any grammar mistakes. I've been feeling kind of depressed lately. I'm not really that proud of this chapter. It looks too rushed. I don't intend to stop writing this fanfic, but sometimes I just don't see the point. I hope you guys don't mind the boringness too much, but I couldn't blame you if you did.<strong>

**~Maya-chan~**


	8. Misunderstanding

**I'm sorry for those of you who thought this was another chapter but it's just a short A/N. **

**Most of you mistook my last statement about "Finding this fanfic boring" and thought I was gonna stop writing. I will now say:**

**THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'LL STOP WRITING THIS FANFIC. **

**It's just because I'm going through a lot of personal problems and my mood seriously affects what I write. So I thought people were getting bored of all the cliché crap i've been writing. **

**I ****won't lie and say I never considered stopping. There've been plenty of times when that's happened. But I'm too determined to finish off what I've started to leave halfway through. **

**But I'm soooo happy there are so many people who were so affected by the thought of me stopping. I didn't give my reviewers that much credit but it was wrong of me. Now I've realized you guys are really loyal. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT. I REALLY AM EXREMELY GRATEFUL.**

**Right now, I'm giving my mid-years so I can't update in awhile but rest assured, I'm thinking through the next chapter already. Please hold on till then.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE (PLEASE READ): <strong>

**After reading some reviews, I realized I REALLY RUSHED TAKUMI'S FEELINGS IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I'VE REVISED THAT PART OF THE CHAPTER.**

**I'm soooooo sorry for this. It's really, really stupid to change it after already publishing but it looked seriously out-of-place and awkward, but I was pretty out of it back then and I just wanted to put up the chaper. **

**I know it's extremely idiotic and again, I apologise for making such a huge change. But afterall, this is my first fanfic and it's a trial-and-error thing for me. I just want it to turn out well :3 **

**I'd appreciate if those of you that read the last chapter in it's early days went back and read the revised version. Sorry again :(**

* * *

><p><strong>*And please don't give any reviews to this AN. **

**I don't want anyone thinking I'm just doing this to get more reviews. I just had to make these two points asap so you guys were aware.**

**I'll be removing this message soon.***

* * *

><p><strong>~Maya-chan~<strong>


End file.
